


I'm a Fucked Up (Jeff x Jack x Liu)

by slyedgelord



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Gore, Incest, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, jeff fucks everyone, mild jeff x ben, mild ticcimask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyedgelord/pseuds/slyedgelord
Summary: Jeff never moved on from Liu's death. They were really close as kids, since their parents were always too busy to bother about them. Jeff grew an unhealthy attachment to Liu from all the times they spent together as kids. He was not supposed to feel romantic feelings for his brother but he did. He stabbed Liu eventually, unable to contain his sick twisted fantasies.And now without him, how can he fill the void in his heart?Well, sex always seem to be a good alternative.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I'm a Fucked Up (Jeff x Jack x Liu)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story about Jeff the killer. I always ship him with EJ but I decided to...experiment a bit. So it might be confusing at first, but basically, to give you the general idea, this story is going to be as what the title states: fucked up. 
> 
> That will be the introduction to this story. I really hope you guys can give this a chance and I do apologize if I get the grammar wrong at times. Also, I don't condone any actions represented in this story.
> 
> Lastly I should mention that my version of Jeff here is not the usual psychopathic killer, but rather more depressing. He still kills people but he's fucking depressed. Anyways, enjoy reading :)

Their lips joined in a heated kiss, the older male dominating him. Jeff would never admit it but he loves the feeling of being intimidated in bed. He was already naked whereas Jack was still fully clothed. The fabric brushed against his pale skin as Jack crawled between his thighs, giving Jeff the opportunity to wrap his legs around the other's waist. Jack bit down hard on his collarbone and neck, bombarding them with bruises. It wasn't long before he moved on to Jeff's pectorals instead. He fondled it between his mouth, and the other between his fingers. All of these movements causing Jeff to make lewd sounds.

Once his nips were red and puckered and sensitive, Jack pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva hanging between them. He ordered Jeff to turn around, which he did. He grab hold of the side of Jeff's head before pushing it near his crotch, which sprung out after he unzipped his pants. Jeff got the idea and showed no hesitation as he started to lick the tip of Jack's cock.

"Yeah just like that,"Jack groaned, his fingers flexed, tangling in black locks. He diverted his eyes down to the pale boy sucking on him and almost choked at how lewd he looked. Jeff took him all the way in to till the base of his shaft, deepthroating him yet his gag reflexes was nowhere to be discovered. He stared back at Jack with concentrated half-lidded, as if he was begging for him.

"Fuck, so beautiful,"Jack almost choked on his own spit when Jeff moaned with his mouth still stuffed with his dick, causing vibrations around it.

As if sensing Jack was close, Jeff sucked harder, bobbing his head in a relentless rhythm as his lips squeezed Jack's penis. Drool that was mixed with precum dripped down his chin, making a mess on the bedsheet though neither of them could care less. _There_ , Jeff bared his teeth slightly, adding just a bit of pressure with his teeth, and that sent Jack over the edge, pumping white semen into Jeff's mouth. He pulled his mouth away with a sloppy pop, a saliva line hanging daintily between his swollen lips and the tip of Jack's cock.

Jeff didn't swallow, instead he spit it all out into his palm, sleeking his fingers up. He then quickly turned around until Jack had the perfect front row view of his rear. Jack didn't move, he was feeling europhic and blissful and tired so he laid there as Jeff began fucking himself with his fingers. Jeff inserted three digits into his arse in the first try, and didn't so much as squirm as he fingered his anal. For a good whole five minutes, the room was silent except for Jeff's moans that resonated from the walls of the room. He had plunged his fingers into himself deep and hard, and he knew he was close. So when he suddenly felt a hot wet lump of something pressed into his hole, squeezing along his fingers, he was going to cum. Was going to. Jack's held firm at the base of Jeff cock, gripping it hard but not to the point of it hurting, _not that Jeff minds the pain anyway_ , but enough to not make him fall apart at that moment.

Jack began eating Jeff out like a buffet. Mind you, this cannibal had seven tongues, and Jeff very much enjoyed having seven tongues and three fingers in him all at once. Jack swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock in a lazy manner, circling the younger male's circumcised cock tip all the while keeping his grip at its base firm.

At this point, Jeff felt like passing out. It was all too good, all to dirty, _just like the worthless filth he is_. He started to cry,"Jack, Jack, fuck it feels so good,"he moaned loud and proud."Fuck me harder, use and ruin me,"he said.

"As you wish, princess,"the cannibal pulled away everything all at once, fingers and tongues, and Jeff would have collapsed down if it weren't for Jack grabbing hold of him again, making him straddle his lap with his back faced to him. Jeff was tingling over, his cock was swollen having not cum for so long. He felt something wet and slimy caressing his inner thighs, something firm. _Oh he's hard again_ , Jeff thought before he felt the wet tip pressing against his hole, circling around its muscle as if testing the waters before thrusting whole of it in deep.

Jeff came immediately, his cum pumping out like a waterfall and all over his own stomach."Ngghhh fuck fuck fuck,"he cried,"So good so good,"he didn't know how much his voice turned Jack on. Jack kept up a steady rhythm with his thrust, making sure to hit Jeff's prostate each time. He continued like this for a whole two minutes and Jeff was now crying of over stimulation. It hurt a bit now, _who's he kidding it hurts a fucking lot,_ but Jeff didn't want to stop nor complain. Because it felt good. He liked this kind of pain. He liked the attention. He liked being used like this. He liked being a cum dumpster to Jack.

He liked that he was about to cum again like the slut he was. And he liked how he was about to be filled to the brim with another serial killer's cum.

"Fuck keep doing that,"he decided to talk dirty this time,"Cum all over me Jacky," _filthy mouth_ ,"Fuck your cock is so good Daddy,"Hearing that turned Jack on so much that he bit on his lip to stop himself from going over the edge.

"I love daddy's cock so much,"

With his free hand, he stroked Jeff's neglected cock while fastening his thrusts, getting it deeper and harder."I want you to cum all over my cock, princess,"Jack bit into Jeff's shoulder, drawing blood and a bruise was sure to form."Make it good,"he then smashed his lips against Jeff's, engaging both of them in a sloppy hot kiss until they both cum at the same time.

Jack sunk his head into the crook of Jeff's neck, heaving from tried pants while Jeff slumped dead against him. His cock that was still buried deep inside Jeff twitched slightly every now and then until he decided to finally pull away. And when he did, strings of white cum clung between Jeff's rear and his shaft.

"You okay, Jeff?"Jack cooed while laying soft kisses on his cheek."You're all covered in...fluids. We need to clean up," _I need to clean up_ was what Jack should had said as Jeff completely passed out on the bed.

It became a routine of sorts. They had been going for weeks now. It was the first time Jeff passed out though, he usually picked up his clothing and left immediately after their sessions, or sometimes if he felt like it,he would stayed over and spooned against him. Jack never force him to choose. Setting up a warm bath in the attached bathroom next to his bedroom, Jack then carried the sleeping beauty to the tub, lowering his body down slowly until the crest of water unraveled and swallowed him in. He moved in to sit behind him.

He caressed and rub Jeff's body, cleaning him off in a matter less than a few minutes before moving on to himself. Once cleaned of his own semen, he stepped out to dry himself and did so with Jeff also.

"Liu,"

Jack snapped his head up while currently trying to get Jeff into clean boxers. He thought he heard something and was about to deem it as just his imagination until he saw the quiver of Jeff's lips. "Liu, Liu,"he kept calling."I'm sorry,"he said before falling into silence again.

Jack had one question in his mind.

_Who's Liu?_

-  
"Toby, you got a minute?"Jack urged the young guy into the kitchen, deserting them from the crowd in the living room.

"Anything I can do for you?"he asked, ready to help as always.

"You have sex with Jeff before right?"Jack asked, not a hint of joke in his sentence.

"Wow first thing in the morning but okay, yeah, it was all for fun though. It happened a year back I think,"Jack knew about it, in fact the entire household did. Jeff basically was either fucking and had fucked everyone in this god damn household except for Slenderman, the clown and all the females. He just liked his sex pal to be more...human...after all and that they have penises, _because he's gay_. And if you wanna get specific, though Ben wasn't technically a homosapien, his cute face and snappy attitude was enough convincing for Jeff, _he forgot to mention that he was a die hard fan of Link when he was younger._

"Does he ever stayed afterwards? You know, cuddle in bed and stuff,"Jack asked.

"No, he always left immediately after our sessions. Plus, we only did it for like three times?"Toby chuckled,"It was pretty good though that one time,"Toby waved his hand as he laughed slightly. He was pretty chill about the whole thing; like he was with pretty much anything(that doesn't concern his dad). Jack waved back as he strolled upstairs, he would look for the elf instead. Toby might be close to Jeff but ever since the brunette was in a relationship with Masky, Jeff didn't find him for sex anymore.

"Ben-"

"Don't"the elf held his palm up to halt his sentence,"Don't even start. I heard your conversation with Toby,"he didn't so much as take his eyes off the TV in front of him, his fingers busy tackling the buttons of his PlayStation controller."But no, we don't do all those lovey dovey shit".

"But do you know who Liu is?"Jack tried again. And that question caused Ben to scrunch up his eyebrow."Liu? Actually, now that you mention it, he did call me that,"he answered after a few minutes."It was like at the heat of the moment and he suddenly blurted out that name. It was not too loud but I didn't miss it,"Ben eyed Jack after speaking, expecting an explanation.

"Nah it's nothing serious. And I don't know who Liu is if you're wondering,"that seem to satisfy the elf's curiosity because he wasted no time turning around and continuing his game.

Jack was a bit disappointed that he didn't find out who Liu is. But his feeling of discontent faded away immediately when he entered his room, where Jeff laid on the bed on his back in nothing but his dark briefs. His head hung off the edge of the mattress with a stalk of cigarette swaying lazily between his lips.

"Trying to seduce me so early in the day?"Jack hovered close to Jeff and lied beside him before the pale man clung close to him. Jack snatched the cigarette from his lips so Jeff could nuzzle his head into his collarbone without leaving any burns."These cancer sticks are gonna kill you someday,"Jack was a medical student so he knows just how damaging these smokes are.

"I'm counting on it,"replied Jeff as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling his head down before meeting him up halfway to seal a kiss. When he pulled away, Jeff smiled,"thank you for taking care of me last night,"he cupped the cannibal's cheek with his palm, the warmth of it emitting through his veins like wildfire.

For a moment, Jack contemplated whether or not to confront Jeff about this "Liu". No one in the household seem to know who "Liu" is and the curiosity is eating away at Jack. Jeff was also not one to talk about his feelings anyway; so despite living with this psychopathic killer for more than three years, everyone hardly knows anything about the dude except that he's a serial killer and killed his family when he was only 13.

Jack kept quiet in the end. Because Jeff was suddenly(or not so suddenly) horny and decided to fuck. And Jack didn't want to kill the mood then.

  
-

Jack never got the chance to ask his question. Reason one was that anytime he was alone with Jeff, they would be having sex. Reason two was that if they were not having sex, Jeff always manage to successfully escape the question. And lastly was because they were always distracted.

But this night created him a perfect opportunity. They had sex(no surprise there) and Jeff fell asleep after stepping out the showers. Jack guessed he was too lazy to move to his room. Jack did what they usually did, and held him close as they lied down, waiting for slumber to take him as well.

Jeff's body was ice cold, the burn he suffered from when he was young must had caused severe damage to his nerve endings. _But that's okay,_ Jack thought as he hugged him closer, breathing in the minty scent of the shampoo from raven black hair. _Gives me more of the reason to hold you close_ , _to warm you up_ Jack sighed, thoughts flooding his mind. He was too in deep at this point to get out. He had always taken an interest in the younger male, but never bother to come through with his own feelings; it was a dangerous territory after all. But after that one night, after what Jeff had started, when he pushed him against the wall, smashing their lips together, and blowing hot breaths into the cannibal's ear, moaning,"Fuck me hard, Jacky,"while grinding his hips hard against the obvious bulge restrained by his jeans, how could Jack resist the offer.

How could he tell Jeff, who was already on his knees to lap greedily at his leaking cock, making obscene slurping sounds, to stop. He was actually fucking glad that Jeff started this(he wouldn't have the guts to do it himself) and so now they had this complicated relationship(for Jack at least) of being friends with benefits. Like an incubus, Jeff could literally have Jack wrapped around his finger. Or rather, he already did. All that dirty talk in the bedroom with Jeff calling himself Jack's bitch, it was ironic, considering Jack was his bitch instead.

Jack didn't think that Jeff would want anything more than they already have; strictly no feelings attached. And though it hurt Jack to come to that conclusion, he was too selfish to come clean to the culprit, and decide to maintain what they had for now(even though he knew for a fact it won't end well in the long run).

His eyelids were growing heavy, and he was about to slip into unconsciousness when he felt something stirring beside him."Jeff?"he nuzzled the shivering figure slightly.

Getting onto his elbow, Jack stared down at Jeff to see his brows furrowed. Beads of sweat started to form on his pale forehead and his lips quivered."Liu, no, liu,"he mumbled deliriously."No I'm sorry. So sorry. Liu. Liu. Don't leave,"he began thrashing around, his voice raising volume. His hands had clenched into fists while he whimpers(and Jeff never cowers like this, apart from sex).

 _A nightmare,_ Jack thought. Not wanting Jeff to suffer any longer, he began to shake the male, patting his face trying to wake him up. It seem to be ineffective as Jeff's movements only became more violent."Liu, Liu, Liu,"he kept chanting.

"Jeffrey, wake up!"Jack shook harder and nearly slapped his face. And black pools snapped open, staring back at Jack, penetrating him. In those eternal darkness Jack could spot the faintest shade of the sea. Those eyes then watered and glistened, tears piling on top of it like a puddle until the form broke and came cascading down slitted cheeks.

"Liu, Liu, sorry,"he mumbled again and again until Jack called his name again. Then he was shouting. He cried the same words continuously while big fat drops leaked out his eyes. His hands were shaking and his voice coming out in jitters. Jeff was afraid. Jack never seen him like this.

And it broke him. He needed to do something so he did what he thought was reasonable: he pulled Jeff into a warm embrace, hoping whatever contact they had right now was enough to comfort Jeff. With his free arm, he threaded his fingers into the messy hair, combing down the locks and soothing out the tangles on end. As he was massaging his scalp lightly, he also drew circles on his back with his other hand, all the while whispering into his ear,"Shhh it's okay. Just a nightmare. Its not real. You're okay,"he shushed the boy on edge, pressing tender kisses to his temple,"it's alright. I'm here, you're fine. It's just a nightmare,"those words seem to have a soothing effect because Jeff soon calmed down. The arms he had so tightly wrapped around Jack loosened as well, until he finally let go.

Jeff loved how warm Jack was. He loved how small and perfect it felt to be held by the older male. It was the first time anyone had seen him like this. It felt right for Jack to see him like this. But his pride said otherwise. He slowly pushed Jack away, diverting his gaze to the oh so interesting wall of the room, making sure to keep a distance between them. He felt his cheeks burn, _and he claimed that it was the tears and not him blushing instead._

A thick lump of silence clung between them, the tension so thick it could be sliced with knife. It felt like an eternity when it was probably only for a few minutes. Jeff was thankful when Jack got up, moving to the desk across the room before returning with a glass of water. Passing the beverage to Jeff, he took it with a silent appreciation before gulping down every last drop. It took a while but he finally managed to croak out,"I'm okay now,"he tried a smile but despite having those two slits on each cheek, the smile was unnatural.

Jack pursed his lips, he didn't know how to proceed with this. His brain struggled yet his limbs moved on its own. He reached up to plant his palm against Jeff's cheeks, caressing his thumb gently over the leathery skin."Just a nightmare yeah?"he gave Jeff an encouraging smile to which Jeff replied by tipping the edge of his lips up as well, _this time a real one_.

"Yeah, nothing I can't get over,"he chuckled.

"You wanna talk about it?"and the beautiful smile on Jeff's lips died. But since he was already at this point, Jack pressed on,"You were calling Liu all the while when you were having the nightmare, and when you woke up..."Jack placed his hands behind his neck as if the awkwardness had latched there; it felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't.

"I wasn't,"Jeff simply replied, avoiding any eye contact.

Jack wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. He knew he shouldn't pry but this had been eating him away for weeks now."Jeff, if something's bothering you, I'm always here, you know that,"he said,"and yes, you've been talking in your sleep actually".

Jeff turned to look at him, his face in a frown,"I don't know what you're talking about,"he insisted.

"You always said the same name in your sleep. I've been wanting to ask you about it but,"Jack sighed,"we were always distracted and when we weren't, you seem to be avoiding the question,"Jack said.

"This is not something you need to worry about,"Jeff wanted so bad to stop this conversation right now.

"Jeff, you know I don't mind right? I-"

"Just shut the fuck up about this okay? I don't want to talk about it,"Jeff glared, his impatience building up.

"Yeah but we've been..."Jack almost spit out the word 'together' but managed to bit his tongue in time,"...friends for years. And I only want to help-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT YOU BUTTING INTO MY LIFE?! IS BEING FRIENDS SO DAMN SPECIAL TO YOU? IN THE END WE'RE JUST FUCKING AROUND AFTER ALL!"Jeff shouted, his spit flying and fingers scrunching the sheets beneath him hard, leaving wrinkles once he released the tight grip.

Jack watched as Jeff hurriedly picked up his clothing and stomped out.

-

Jeff was pissed, at Jack, at everything, at himself for having a nightmare and then acting like a little girl about it. He stormed back to his room after the little conflict. He'd been spending too much time in Jack's that the environment of his own room almost felt stranger.

He lied down on his dusty old bed and tried to catch some shut-eye but an hour passed and he was still tossing and turning in sheets. All he was able to think about during that hour was how terrible this day felt, how cold blooded he was on this very night seven years ago.

The anniversary of Liu's death.

He had his own fair share of demons sure, but he had been better at controlling his fits and blood thirst over the years, he wouldn't act like a killing machine after waking up from a nightmare now. He used to isolate himself during times like these to avoid hurting anyone. He learnt to deal with it and he had improved much despite still having tears about petty dreams like these.

Jack was the first to ever see him like this. And Jeff fucking hated that he did. It was just so embarrassing yet when Jack had tugged him close, holding him tight as if he was shielding him from all the darkness lurking around him, Jeff never felt so protected and loved. It felt right, that's all he could say.

Jeff was a pussy for pushing Jack away yet he was also a pussy for having that side of him exposed. And the worst thing was that he couldn't fall back to sleep now, _he knows he's going to gave another bad dream._

So he did the only sensible thing he could. Pulling his hoodie over his black shirt, he threw on his black jeans before leaving the mansion.

-

The teenage girl rubbed her sore eyes as they burned from staring at the screen for hours. With her ear buds still shoved in, the music played in her brain while she made her way out the room. She made an effort to be quiet so she wouldn't have to receive another lecture from her parents from staying up too late again; it was already four hours passed her bedtime of eleven.

Her throat was parched and she mentally gave herself a scolding for forgetting to bring a bottle of water along with her earlier. Passing down the hallway though, she spotted the door to her parents' bedroom open, and from her angle at the stairway, she noticed light showering through the kitchen door. Without a second thought, she peeked inside their bedroom. In the dark, she cannot see anything apart from the two lumps under the sheets.

"Okay...maybe they forgot to switch off the lights,"she assumed. She headed downstairs after closing the door gently, leaving no sound to bounce off the walls. Her steps were in synced with the beat of her music as she made her way towards the kitchen, only to stop frozen at what she saw.

A stranger was digging through the contents of the fridge, carelessly dropping containers of leftovers and spilling out cartons of juices and milk. The young woman didn't recognize the intruder, and when she finally recovered from the shock and was about to dash into her parents' room, the intruder moved.

Jeff's head snapped up to meet the blonde's terrified eyes before flashing her his signature smile that was nothing short of deranged. She wasted no time bolting and shouting for her parents. Jeff laughed manically when stalking after her. _Little did she know_ , he chuckled, _they died._

A scream erupted from her dry throat when she realized the two lumps under the sheets were corpses of her beloved daddy and mommy. Their stomachs were stabbed multiple times until there was nothing but a puddle of crimson pooling around their abdomen. Their faces slashed and decorated with smiles.

Tears became waterfalls down her cheeks and she covered her mouth with both her palms to prevent herself from throwing out last night's casserole.

"No, no, this can't be,"she swallowed down the lump in her throat, choking out,"Mom....dad..."she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Well aren't you a pitiful thing,"usually Jeff would play around with his prey, letting them believe in that faint glint of hope that was survival, but he was already having a shitty day thus deciding he wouldn't have his games today. The girl didn't so much have time to yelp when he plunged the kitchen knife into her stomach, twisting into her gut.

"Go to sleep,"he shushed. The girl tumbled onto him, losing her grasp of reality. He waited until her grip weakened before pushing her away, letting the lifeless body thumped onto the carpeted floor, staining it blood color. He then headed back into the kitchen to continue his search.

His interest soon fell on the bottles on the dining table, a row lined up all nicely. Glass containing amber liquid. Pulling the cork out, he poured the Jack Daniels down his throat, enjoying the burning sensation down his oesophagus. The whiskey was half empty by the time he was done with it. Despite knowing he ain't able to walk home later, he couldn't care less at the moment. He needed another kind of medicine other than sex. Rummaging through the rooms of the house, he found something that spiked this intrigue.

Jeff knew he picked this house for a reason. Under the parents' bed he found a stash of something that would definitely make him feel good. Dumping the white pills into his palm, he swallowed three of them down and washed it with more alcohol. He wanted to numb. _All._

He moved to lie down beside the teenager before stealing her earphones for himself.

_**I could be a pretty girl I'll wear a skirt for you** _

_**I could be a pretty girl I'll shut up when you want me to** _

_**I could be a pretty girl won't ever make you blue** _

_**And I could be a pretty girl I'll lose myself in you** _

With so many things wrong with him, inside him...how he felt nothing short of a vessel that was overdose with whiskey, Xanax and cum, he might as well be dead by now. Though killing himself would be fruitless since he somehow always recovered from suicide. Maybe God wanted him to live, _but who the fuck is he kidding, God probably doesn't want anything to do with him._

Jeff didn't think anyone would want anything do with him. Not the world, not the dead bodies around him, and the people back at the mansion were probably sick of having to deal with him daily. Jack probably felt sorry for him, either that or he really enjoyed the sex. Jeff liked being used and degraded anyway, _I deserved it._ He liked being called a slut and whore because he knew that he was.

 _You loved me_ , Jeff stared at the boring blank canvas of a ceiling, boring his eyes into grey painted bricks. _And I loved you so so much...that you cannot even imagine...since we were borne till the day I told you to go to sleep_ , slowly his vision blurred, _I don't regret killing you because it felt too damn good, so damn sexy that it got me all high up there!_

_I cried the night after you died when I realized you were gone. I made you gone._

_I also shamelessly touched myself thinking about it._

Like a stream of river, tears rolled down the side of his eyes.

_I craved the embrace we shared when we were kids, how you would hold onto me when you're scared of mom or when the bullies picked at you. They picked at both of us but you were always more of a wimp._

Jeff sniffed, choking on the mucus blocking his nostrils.

_I was supposed to protect you. I promised I would because I loved you too much. I loved you too much and that was the reason why I need to see you suffocate and drown in your own blood. I want to make myself feel good. I was too selfish._

_And I'm sorry. Because I want you back. Because I'm a sad piece of shit. I am not anything you would love._

Jeff felt his rib cage grew heavy, his lids drooping more and more into the soft music booming in his ear.

_I lost myself without you._

  
-

Falling to his knees and elbows, Jeff hurled out the contents of his stomach. His mouth tasted bitter _like his heart_ as he spitted out the leftover bile.

The faint aroma of the flavored cigarettes did give off a sense of comfort, calming the never-ending mess of nerves in his brain. That miasma of smoke and timber that seem to follow said man anywhere, a shadow of solace that assured that everything was under control. Tim, or Masky, was a comforting presence to be around. His signature smell was implanted in Jeff's mind. He remembered years ago how he would always insisted on doing intercourse in the older man's room for the sole reason that his room reeked more of the relieving odour. Jeff recalled looking for just any kind of excuse to steal his tan yellow jacket or one of his flannels so he can dissolved himself in that scent that granted him so much security. Though they stopped having sex after a few times(no hard feelings or anything, Jeff never stayed long for anyone), he still took advantage of his scent to allay his nerves at times, though relied much more on Jack's scent nowadays.

Flipping onto his back, he lied on the soft bed of grass while grinning to the man standing before him,"Aren't you glad you found me before the cops did this time?"

"You're lucky that I decided to be nice and carried you here,"Tim huffed out, settling down beside Jeff as well. They sat in silence for a while before the brunette broke the stillness,"So...what is it this time?"

"I don't wanna talk about it,"Jeff answered, he didn't frown nor glare at Tim like he did with Jack, probably because he knew Tim wouldn't press on. Maybe he figured Tim wouldn't care.

"Well okay, but you have to be more careful,"he turned to eye Jeff, giving him a scolding look to which Jeff pouted at,"I'm being serious here. If I hadn't catch you sneaking out earlier, you'd probably still be in that house till noon. And-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, the cops will show up and I'll be thrown in prison. And you and your boyfriend will have to break my ass out. I got it, I promise I won't be so reckless next time,"Jeff replied as if he had rehearsed this countless times,"so don't be mad _mom_ ,"Jeff added with a smirk to which Tim grimaced at.

"Jeff, I swear to God-"

"Sorry I forgot to mention that I'm sorry for taking away your alone time with daddy,"Jeff definitely deserved that smack."Just because I'm the oldest in the household, I am ONLY thirty-three years old. Jesus Christ, I'm hanging out with a five year-old,"Tim rolled his eyes at the laughing twenty year-old.

"What the hell was Jack doing letting a kid like you wandering outside passed your curfew? I'll have to have a word with him later,"Tim joked but spotting the expression on Jeff's face, the keen male knew something was up.

"Yeah...uhh I kinda shouted at him but it was only because- look I had a shitty night okay?"Jeff tried to defend himself, even though he knew whatever coming from his mouth was bullshit.

"So u guys had a fight?"

"No..... well yeah but-"

"Jesus you guys are like a bunch of teenagers,"Tim let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey aren't you dating someone who's younger than me?"he countered back,"plus, why do you even say that? I don't get it,"he said.

"Well first off you guys make a great high school couple,"Tim answered, his tone amused,"and it's funny how clueless you're to this all".

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of chapter 1 :)  
> The song I mentioned in the part of the story where Jeff was vibing to earbuds is Pretty Girl by Clairo.  
> usually I would see Jeff as someone who listens to rock, metal or alternatives, but this is depressed Jeff, and I think that this song fits it perfectly. You guys will get a better picture after reading further into the story :3  
> I would love to hear your comments and thoughts about it so far.
> 
> I'm currently writing chapter 2 so do be patient with me. I'm a slow writer but I hope my quality is there. It took me nearly a year to finish chapter one, including planning out the story. So stay tuned 😉


End file.
